The Sacrifice
by Hidden Shipper of Secrets
Summary: A new family arrives in Beacon Hills. Will the charming young siblings grow attached to the attractive characters of Teen Wolf? read to find out! Characters paired with OC's!


_**The Sacrifice**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Ryoko~**

"I don't see why we have to move." I grummble.

Wolf rolls his eyes from beside me,

"Ry, You know why we have to move."

Mom snaps at me and I look in the back seat of the van seeing Nat sleeping and Bria watching her closely,

"Bria, what are you doing?" She looks up at me for a second before continuing to look at Nat,

"I'm watching Nat sleep." I roll my eyes,

"Obviously, but why?"

She shrugs and I turn back around to watch the cenery,

"Ry?" I glance to Wolf,

"I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends at Beacon Hills High." I glare at him,

"I'm not interested in making lots of new friends Licas...You know very well I dont do people."

I look back at Nat and Bria taking out my phone and quickly snapping a picture with a little click, Bria looks up terrified,

"Ry! No pictures you know I hate them!" She covers her face with her hair. I smirk facing the front of the van, wolf glaring at me as I do,

"Bria, why do you hide your beautiful face?" I roll my eyes at Wolf,

"I'm not beautiful, Wolf. Nat is though." I freeze, glancing back once again, Bria sits staring at Nat's face with a look of love.

~ **Wolf~(Arrive's to new house)**

Mom opens the door and we all walk into our new house,

"Alright kids I'm gonna go find my bedroom then when I come back you can find your rooms, within seconds mom has disapeared at the top of the stairs. Ry hums, "You know being rich sometimes has it's perks."

I roll my eyes setting down my bag and whipping out my phone, seeing a have a text message from my girlfriend back home. I look over my shoulder making sure nobody was around, I clicked open the message to read:

"Hey babe, I miss you soooooo Much! Here's a pic for you ;)"

just as I finished reading her message another one poped up as a picture message, this one was one of my girlfriend Riley wearing a tank top and short short with a LOT of clevage. I roll my eyes typing:

"Hey baby, I miss you 2 and you look sexy as usual ;)"

I sent the message. I don't really like the girl but what can I say I'm a to nice of a guy to tell her that." Nat yawns, I smile walking towards my little sister,

"AW, Is my baby sissy sleepy?" Nat gives me a playful angry look but ends up smiling.

She holds her arms open and I pick her up carrying her bridal style,

"You know for a 15 year old your pretty light." Nat laughs sticking out her tongue,

"Your just jealous cause I'm cute." laughing I put my face in her hair. She's not cute, she's beautiful...She just doesnt know it.

She's going to need her big brother to protect her from the boys here. Mom walks down the stairs,

"The room with the aqua M on the door is mine. Here's your spray paint, when you find the room you want mark the door with your initals in the color you want as your door color...now each of you take a can."

I put down Nat, grabbing the red, Nat takes Violet, Ry takes Emerald, and Bria takes blue,

"Alright...GO!" She steps out of the way and we all run up the steps and spread out.

The first room I come upon has a door right next to it, I open the door to see a big room with a black carpet, and an own personal bathroom attached,

"NAT COME HERE!" In seconds Nat is beside me,

"Yea?" I move inside the room more and she follows,

"Do you want this room?" the exprecian on her face says everything. I take her can of Violet spray paint and put an N on the door. I hand it back and go to the room next door opening to see the exact same thing except the carpet is dark blue, I put a L.W on the door. A scream fills the house, I run towards the sound coming into a room with a light grey carpet,

"Whats wrong, Bria?!" Bria is holding her arm to her chest. I take her hand to find it dripping with blood, I rush her to the bathroom,

"MOM!" I wash away the blood to find a deep cut along the upper side of her arm. Mom runs in,

"Oh my god! Ok stay calm we'll just run to the hospital ok?" I press a towel to her arm to stop the bleeding,

"Mom you go unpack I'll take her." She only nods and leaves. Picking up Bria bridal style I run to the car driving off to the hospital. When we get there Bria is pale and shaking, I pick her up again carrying her inside,

"Hey can I get some help over here?" a woman at the front desk calls for a stretcher, I lie her down on it and they rush her away. I sit in the waiting room for 10 minutes,

"Excuse me" looking up a see a boy about a year younger than me, "Yes?" He rubs his arm nervously,

"I was told to ask your name.",

"Wolf." He boy freezes,

"What?" I look him up and down,

"I said My name is Wolf." He nods and leaves. 20 minutes later the boy comes back with a woman,

"Mr. Wolf-" I stand,

"Wolf...Wolf Salvadora." The woman's facial experetion lightens,

"Wolf, Bria is doing fine but she's lost a lot of blood so we need a blood transplant before she can go home...Do you mind if we check your blood type?" I shake my head and she whips out a needle taking blood and leaving just as fast. The boy sits next to me,

"My names Scott and that was my mother." I smile at him about to say something when a kid face plants my lap making me blush and jump up. The kid scrammbling to his feet,

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I sit back down still flushed with embarrassment,

"I-It's fine." He sits to my left cause the one called Scott is on my right,

"The names Stiles! Stiles Stilinksi!" He holds out his hand and I shake it,

"Wolf." Stiles flales his arms wildly,

"WHAT?!" I make a confused face,

"My names Wolf...Well actually It's Licas, but it means the same thing." Stiles smiles and Scott leans over,

"Stiles is my best friend/ brother." I nod,

"Yea I figured you knew each other." Stiles jumps up sitting on Scott,

"Yup, He's my chair!" Scott pushes him off,

"Stiles I said to stop sitting on me." Stiles scoffs and sits back at my left,

"So, Wolf what are you a werewolf?" I look at him startled,

"Stiles you dont just ask people if their werewolves!" Scott scolds him,

"Scott...Your a werewolf arnt you." It wasnt a question, but in return Scott flashed his eyes at me, Yellow. I flash my red eyes at him,

"Your an alpha." I nod. Scotts mother comes back shaking her head,

"Your not a match...Do you have anybody else who might?" I pull out my phone looking through my contacts clicking on the name. It rings once when she picks up,

"Wolf! Is she ok?",

"Yea she just needs a blood replacment before we can go home...I need you to get here and see if your a match.",

"Be right there."


End file.
